


Benrey's hometown

by Le_nootles



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_nootles/pseuds/Le_nootles
Summary: i'm sorry the ao3 tags wont seperate this from the halflife tag dudesi respect you gamers (not you, hlvrai fans, you have terminal stage 4 brainrot)anyways speaking of whichgordon accidentally stumbles upon benreys hometown where his son crashedwould've been a oneshot had it not been for school
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Benrey's hometown

inspiration

Gordon freeman was driving to a small town where his son was being hospitalised after crashing his car somewhere nearby being taken by some locals into the ER. It has been years since the last time Gordon has met up with the science crew since black mesa, there were no big news outlets that knew what happened in there and Gordon hopes they never will find out about... the monster under your bed  
he parked next to a security station, getting outside of his car and smelling the air  
or  
lack thereof  
it was a foggy evening you see  
and see gordon did as he saw something move in the distance and the fog, it got closer and closer looking like a sillouete of a man trudging through the misty fog while gordon was squinting to see who it was before he was met with a familiar tone of voice "Hey uh" the voice said, gordon stepped back preparing for the worst "Can i see your-" Gordon shot into the discance he screamed at the voice "WOAH WOAH WOAH BRO CHILL CHILL" it shouts in a panic dodging the bullets fired at him "Bro i just want to see your car bro chill" he says motioning his hands in a 'calm down' motion as he got closer  
it isn't benrey, gordon.

It was a local with a big hoodie and camo pants dropping down to the back of his sneakers, his hair is a mess from the sudden attack from Gordon and his eyes look suprised from the sudden encounter "Bro haven't seen you around" he says stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets "You uhhh, visiting?" he says hazel brown eyes looking down on his trembling body before Gordon sighs and slumps down his car door in relief "yeah i'm visiting my son he's in the hospital" he answers, laughing at his stupidity "I can see why and how he crashed here honestly, why is it so foggy?" he asks the tall blunt stranger "uhhhh dunno, never had this much fog before" he shrugs "bro were you having a panic attack there? cause i'm sorry if i triggered it." scratching the back of his neck "no no! its..." gordon pauses "Its fine really! i just thought you were... someone else..." Gordon says looking away from the man talking to him

"Its cool Its cool" he says nodding "But its kinda understandable considering you uh... you got in a lil accident there didn't you buddy?" he says pointing to gordons arm "...is it by the person i looked like? cause i'll beat him up anytime bro" he says kneeling down to gordons level, squating "Uh no thanks i" Gordon laughs "I don't think you could beat him up yourself honestly" gordon says, his lips formed up a smile but his eyes are full of woe and sorrow "Sue him?" he replies raising a brow a hand on his chin "WHAT? no you can't-" "or maybe give him a lil beyblade duel, lil beyblade fight y'know?"

his hand waved around as if to suggest a possiblity, His mannerisms and body language reminded him of benrey and yet it wasn't entirely him "Uh bro? you good?" gordon didnt notice the man was already touching nose to nose, eyes to eyes "GAH!" gordon shouts standing up "So i'm asking you again," he says slowly standing up "do you need help getting around town?" looking into gordons eyes with a sense of familiarity "Yeah sure" Gordon said getting into his car, the stranger got shotgun "so what your name?" Gordon said buckling up "Joeny" "...What?" gordon furrowed his eyebrows "huh?"

They drove around looking for the hospital through the fog, ...'Joeny' being a local knew the roads well, but couldn't see through the thick fog blocking both thier vision "you know its kinda cool how you can drive with one arm" he said squinting forward and Gordon laughed "Yeah i guess it is" he said looking into the depths "You just get used to the unfamiliarity"

They reached the middle of town, for some reason its eerily empty and sees something in the distance similar to a military base "So wait," Gordon says getting out of the car to which he sees it is clearly a run down military base far off in the distance and the smell of burning wheat "Whats the name of the town again?" he turns around to face Joeny, he responds back towards gordon squinting at the fog before looking back at him

"Oh its Tracy, california" he says "why do you ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> soon.  
> it will come,


End file.
